


Be My Princess

by MissCactus



Series: Trop géniales pour ne pas être partagées [Traductions] [15]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gakuen, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 02:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11980383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCactus/pseuds/MissCactus
Summary: Hongrie cherche de l'aide auprès de Liechtenstein pour perfectionner son costume d'Halloween.





	Be My Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Be My Princess](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560693) by [Dustbunny3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3). 



 « Alors.. » Dit Hongrie, sortant de derrière le paravent et tournant sur elle-même pour que Liechtenstein puisse la voir complètement. « Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« C'est magnifique. » Répondit la blonde, ses mains contre sa poitrine. « Tu es vraiment classe, comme un prince ! »

« Ahah, merci. » Sourit la brune en se regardant dans le miroir. « Je pense que j'ai vraiment une chance pour le concours de costumes d'Halloween de demain. » Elle se pencha en avant, s'examinant. « Tu sais, je pense qu'il me manque quelque chose. »

« Oh ? Quoi donc ? »

Hongrie se tourna face à Liechtenstein et lui sourit en lui offrant son bras. « Une princesse. »

 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @somefunhere  
> tumblr : havingsomefunhere & miss-cactus
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un Kudos ou un commentaire ♥


End file.
